


Troll Right

by rabidsamfan



Category: Ancient British Stones (Anthropomorphic Stones)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, countless stones, folklore errors, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: They say that if you  count them you'll never get the same number coming back the other way.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Troll Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/gifts).



It was the tour guides always got it wrong. And here was another one, spouting off to a clamor of schoolchildren.. 

“Whispering Knights! More like Shouting Stones.” 

“Not to mention that they’re no more Knights than that stuck up rock down the road is a king. Guarding Geese they were when they was put there, and that’un so tall just to mark the way the road should go.”

“And why they can’t tell a set of Teeth when they see us I’ll never know.”

“Quick, they’re counting us. Myrtle, you hide when they come back widdershins.”

“Ready ladies? Roll right!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rollright_Stones  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Countless_stones


End file.
